Waterfall Quest
Details Walkthrough The Treasure ''Items required: Rope.'' ''Note: It's helpful to remember that you can access a Bank Chest at Barbarian Outpost, so you can avoid running to Ardougne to bank.'' Start out by speaking to Almera in her house west of the Coal Trucks and north-east of the Baxtorian Falls. She will tell you that she is worried about her son, Hudon, who is on the opposite side of the river looking for treasure. She will request that you check on him and will tell you there is a raft outside the house that you can use. Exit Almera's house toward the river and board the Log raft; you will crash into a small island. Your character will tell Hudon to come back to his mother, but he refuses and says that there is much treasure to be found. When you ask if you can help, he rejects you, saying you will steal the treasure. Go to the south end of the small island, and use your rope on the rock in the distance. The rock you want is at the far south, you may have to pan your camera down in order to see it. Be careful clicking around as you may step into the river and be swept away*. Next, use your rope on the dead tree to get to a cliff edge alongside the waterfall. Click on the barrel to get down safely. *Don't worry if you misclicked and fell into the river. The current will carry you to slight south of the information centre. Simply go north and you will see the building. You should end up near a large building with a fisherman outside of it. This is the tourist information centre, go upstairs and search the bookcases to find a book named, Book on baxtorian.(NOTE: You MUST open this book or the key will not appear for the next part.) You will discover that they were Elven people and there is a legend about treasure hidden under the falls. You will also learn that Glarial's pebble can be found under Tree Gnome Village, which will give you access to her tomb. The Pebble ''Items required: Some food and armour (optional).'' If you can, use the Spirit Tree at the Grand Tree, or talk to Elkoy, and follow him to the village entrance. If you have not done Tree Gnome Village (quest) you will have to navigate through the maze. It is highly encouraged that you start this quest by talking to King Bolren soon as possible. Go south-west of Ardougne to the Tree Gnome Village entrance. You should find a ladder in the hedge maze. This is where you're going to find the pebble. Climb down and go west. Very low level players should exercise caution due to the presence hobgoblins in here. Low levels are advised to first obtain the key in the east room, as attacks from hobgoblins will interrupt your conversation. You will find a gnome called Golrie locked in a room, hiding from the hobgoblins. He'll tell you you'll need to get a key to free him. He will tell you that he hid it in the crates. Search the odd colored crate in the east room near some zombies and giant bats, avoiding the hobgoblins until you find the key. Free the gnome to get Glarial's pebble. Note: It is recommended you get the key first. If you die in Glarial's tomb, you will need to get a second pebble so it is advised to get 2 pebbles by dropping the first and talking to Golrie. Quick Exit: Start the Tree Gnome Village quest by talking to the gnome king in the center of the maze. After you've started the quest, Elkoy will guide you out of the maze in a few seconds. Tomb Raiding ''Items required: ONLY Glarial's pebble and some decent food.'' Go to any bank (Ardougne is on the way back up or if you have done the Tree Gnome Village (quest), Spirit Tree to the Grand Exchange and back). Now, put all of your weapons, armour, and runes in the bank (bring decent food), as you won't be allowed to enter the tomb if you bring them. Also, remember to put one of the Glarial's pebble that you got into the bank in case you die. Go north-east of the tourist centre in Baxtorian Falls to find a tombstone, near where the start of Dwarf Cannon is. Use the pebble on it to enter, as it will not let you in with weapons armour or things used in combat. Inside, there are high level monsters — ignore them. Run west of the ladder, past the level 84 Moss Giants, and search the chest to get Glarial's amulet. Head south towards a room filled with grass and trees, search the coffin to get Glarial's urn. Note: You will lose the amulet while completing the quest so it is highly recommended to obtain several using the drop method. The amulet is required if you want to return for any reason such as Slayer assignments to kill fire or moss giants. If you're a low level, it's recommended to attack a skeleton or zombie so the Moss Giants will be unable to attack you. After searching the chest and coffin, exit the tomb by going up the ladder. If you're low levelled you can bring multiple amulets and urns. To get an extra amulet, drop it and search the chest and pick it up again. To get an extra urn, drop it and search the coffin and pick the urn back up. Baxtorian Treasures ''Items required: ''6 Air runes, 6 Water runes, 6 Earth runes, a rope, Glarial's urn, and Glarial's amulet. (Optional: Armour, weapons, food, potions.) (Recommended: Games necklace.) Equip the amulet. You may also wish to equip yourself for combat. Then, go back to Almera's house and board the raft. You will crash again. Use your rope on the rock that you can swim to*, then use the rope again on the dead tree that you can climb. When you reach the doors at the waterfall ledge, go inside. (If you don't use the rope on the tree, you will be hit with an 8.) *This time you must find the right rock, use the Games necklace and travel to the Barbarian Assault minigame to try again. Rooms of the Waterfall Dungeon: #Cavern with Level 54 Shadow Spiders #Room with crates with A key (Waterfall Dungeon), needed for quest #Not used in the quest #Cavern with level 86 Fire giants #Path to Chalice of Eternity #Room with the Chalice of Eternity Inside, you'll find level 54 Shadow Spiders that drain your Prayer, level 86 Fire Giants, level 45 Skeletons, and level 16 Skeleton mages. Take the eastern passage first, and search the crates for a key. Then you can take the western passage north. You can attack a shadow spider so that the fire giants will be unable to attack you. Also you can be likely to find other players training at the Fire Giants on more populated servers, making it easier to pass them. You will find six pillars, 2 statues, and a chalice trophy. Use an air rune, a water rune, and an earth rune on each one of the pillars. Use Glarial's amulet on the Statue of Glarial, AND THEN USE Glarial's urn on the Chalice of Eternity. Take the reward from the chalice as it is lowered to finish! Be careful, if you forget to put the urn on the Chalice of Eternity, you will be flushed out and hit with 8 hit points. Reward * 1 Quest point * 13,750 Strength experience * 13,750 Attack experience * 2 diamonds * 2 gold bars * 40 mithril seeds Notes * This quest can be completed at level 3 through a lot of effort. Completing it will increase your Attack and Strength levels to level 30 (assuming they were previously level 1), and your combat level to 22. Category:Quests